explorers_kick_assfandomcom-20200214-history
Warframe System
In this page I will do my best to describe in full all of the House Rules that come with the Warframe System. Warframe Classes Warframes come in 3 different classes. Each has it's own strengths and weaknesses, and the best teams are composed of a vareity of classes. Light The light Warframe is a fast frame built for skirmishing. They primarily are effective as scouts and flankers. Their speed allows them to stay at range of the enemy, yet if taken by surprise or overwhelmed, their light armor makes them vulnerable. Game Stats: *10 points of full body armor *7 pace *10 load points *4 rounds of boost (compared to 3 of Balanced/Heavy) Balanced The balanced Warframe is an all around frame built for all-purpose roles. They have moderate speed and armor, allowing them to skirmish, but also hold their own in close combat. They also have the bonus of the widest variety of components available to them. However, what the versatility that they bring also tends to also lead to non-specialization. Game Stats: *12 points of full body armor *6 pace *12 load points Heavy The heavy Warframe is the tank of the deployments. With the strongest armor, and largest load capacity, the Heavy frame can bring the most firepower to the field. Able to wield Heavy Weapons, they tend to be the focal point of a group, choosing a defensible position, and raining down death upon their enemies. However, their slow speed and tendency to field heavy weapons make skirmishing (and retreat) an almost non-option. Game Stats: *14 points of full body armor *5 pace *16 load points *extra torso component slot. Boost All Warframes are equipped with boosting capabilities. Boost allows the frames to kite enemies, clear ground, and help with long distance jumping. *Boost moves your Warframe in one direction, at double your base pace (fleet footed, etc does not count) *Boosting can be done to either replace your movement, or or as an action (or both) *Turning while boosting follows vehicular turning, and tighter turning, or fancer maneuvers require a piloting check. *Boost can be performed for 3 cummulative turns. (4 for light frames) *Boost recharges to full (regardless of boost left) in 2 turns of inactivity. Armor The warframes are reinforced with very strong armor that is capable of withstanding a lot of damage. However, the armor can be breached, and then is vulnerable to successive attacks. Therefore there are two statuses of the armor, Contained and Breached Contained *Whenever armor takes enough damage to cause a wound, the armor is instead switched to Breached status, 2 points of armor are lost, and the injury table is rolled, applying the effects to that body part, and rendering the component in that area unoperable. Breached *When an armor that is breached takes damage, the wound applies to the character normally, and the armor is reduced another 2 points. *A successful repair roll must be made, and 5 turns spent to recontain armor. Every raise reduces this time by 1 turn. No retrys. Category:System